Infusion systems and methods are used to deliver infusion fluid into a patient's body. Typically infusion systems and methods utilize a single integrated or modular system, containing a pump, a computer processor, a communication unit, an alarm device, and a power-delivery device, attached to an upper portion of an intravenous pole. However, containing these functions all in one device may result in single points of failures, may make maintenance difficult, may decrease optimization, and may lead to reliability or stability issues. Other modular device systems typically include a master unit interface module and attachable functional units such as pump and patient monitoring modules. However, the modules need to be attached to the master user interface module for power and command. The resulting system often still have reliability and stability issues.
An infusion system and method is needed to resolve one or more issues of one or more of the existing infusion systems or methods.